The Dance That Started It All
by B-Man33
Summary: Aayla, Kit, Ahsoka, and Rex descided to go to a dance club for some fun. You never know what might happen on the dance floor.


It was a calm and peaceful night on the planet of Coruscant. Ahsoka had just returned from a mission with Jedi Masters Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura to Dantooine. Because of the successful mission the council have given the entire crew that was on the mission two days of rest on Coruscant. Aayla, Kit, and Ahsoka decided to celebrate their successful mission with a trip to a dance club. Captain Rex and three other clones who had been on the mission, Blade, and Carlos joined the three Jedi to the club.

Rex was a bit nervous because he had never been to a club before and did not think of himself as a very good dancer, but it was still good to get away from all the fighting to have a little fun. He did not wear his clone uniform. Instead he wore a tight white t-shirt that showed off his toned figure, a pair of beige pants, and black shoes.

The group took a public hoverbus to the club. The bus was quite crowded so Rex, Kit, and the other clones chose to stand while they gave two open seats to the female Jedi, both who were looking very stunning tonight. Aayla was wearing a tight black crop top which greatly showed off her breasts, a black mini skirt, and black high heels. She seemed to be drawing the attention of most of the men on the bus. Except Rex's attention was drawn to the young togruta girl sitting next to her. Tonight Ahsoka was wearing a black mini dress and small black heels. Rex thought that she looked like an angel.

When the bus stopped at the club the whole group piled out. There was a long line outside the club, but Kit was able to use a Jedi mind trick to get everybody inside right away. The club was fairly crowded. Many people were dancing on the dance floor, while other people were sitting at the bar and various tables. Waiter droids were buzzing around everywhere delivering drinks to the customers and taking orders.

Almost instantly Aayla took Kit's hand and led him to the dance floor. Ahsoka was standing next to Rex for a only a few seconds before she walked over to a young man sitting at a table near them. The man looked a year or two older then Ahsoka. He looked human except for his ears which looked like a pair of large elf like ears with silver hoop earrings in both ears. She started talking with the man for a few minutes until they both got up and went to the dance floor. Feeling a bit nervous about dancing Rex went over to a table along with Blade and Carlos. The three clones ordered a round of beers. While Blade and Carlos were talking, Rex looked to the dance floor and spotted Ahsoka. Rex could not believe that Ahsoka could look so sexy while dancing. She really knew how to dance too; she was dancing right up against the young man who was looked very happy. Seeing this made Rex feel a bit depressed. He wanted to go over and ask her to dance, but he was scared that she would say no.

After sitting at the table for a while a couple of girls came over to the clones. They asked them all if they wanted to dance. Blade and Carlos said yes and took their girls to the dance floor, but Rex declined the offer. The young women just said ok and went to join her friends. Rex ordered another beer as he sat there alone. All of the sudden Rex felt something grab his shoulder. He looked up to see Aayla looking down at him.

"It's a dance club, so why are you not dancing" asked the blue Twi-lek.

"I don't know, just don't want to dance right now" replied Rex.

Aayla took a seat right next to Rex.

"Are you sure that's why you don't want to dance?" asked Aayla.

"What do you mean sir?" replied Rex.

"Just go up and ask her to dance" said Aayla.

"What?" said Rex.

"Go ask Ahsoka to dance with you" said Aayla.

Rex did not say anything after that, he just looked at the floor while he face went bright red.

"We all know you like her Rex, it is easy to tell that. Just go ask her to dance" said Aayla.

"But what if she says no. What if she does not feel the same way" said Rex.

"What makes you think that she would not like you?" asked Aayla.

"Because I am just a clone and she is a Jedi. It's like we are on two different worlds" said Rex.

"I know how you feel Rex. I developed my feelings for Kit back when I had first been promoted to a Jedi Knight. He was a Jedi Master at the time and over time the two of us started working on more and more missions together which only made my feelings for him stronger. I wanted to tell him for a long time, but like you I was scared. Scared that he would not like a girl like me. I finally worked up the courage to tell him how I felt and it turns out that he felt the same way about me. Now look at us. We have been together for the past several years" said Aayla.

"But what if I tell her how I feel and she does not feel the same way. It could ruin our relationship forever" said Rex.

"Even if you don't tell her you should still go ask her to dance, you know as two friends" said Aayla.

"Maybe" said Rex.

"Look I cannot tell you how to live your life. That is up to you. All I can say is just do what you think is right" said Aayla.

Rex looked up at the Twi-lek.

"Thank you sir" said Rex.

"No problem. Now if you excuse me I must go find Kit" said Aayla.

With this Aayla got up from her seat and went to search for Kit. Rex remained at the table. He drank his beer while he was thinking. After several internal arguments Kit finally was able remove himself from the table and slowly make his way to the dance floor. The dance floor was quite crowded, but it did not take Rex very long to locate Ahsoka. She was not dancing with anyone at the time, but she was still dancing none the less. She looked very sexy while dancing which made Rex feel quite nervous. He started to doubt whether or not he should do it. He started to turn around when he thought to himself.

"No Rex. You are not backing out of this one" he thought to himself.

He turned himself around and forced his legs to walk over to Ahsoka. He made his way up behind her. He just stood there for a few moments before he took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder. She instantly turned around and looked up at Rex. A smile came over her face.

"Hey where have you been?" asked Ahsoka.

"Oh I was having a few drinks at the bar" responded Rex.

"Oh that's nice" said Ahsoka.

There was a pause in the conversation for a few moments.

"So……do you want to dance?" asked Rex.

"No thanks Rex" responded Ahsoka.

Rex just froze there and he felt like his heart was just crushed.

"I'm kidding Rex of course I will dance with you" said Ahsoka.

The wave of relief and happiness that came over Rex was so great he felt like the entire Force was flowing into his body.

Suddenly the music stopped. Everybody stopped dancing and looked around to figure out why the music stopped. Rex looked up at the DJ booth to find the DJ talking to Aayla. When Aayla walked away the DJ picked up the microphone

"Attention everybody. This next song will be a slow song so everybody find a partner" said the DJ.

He put down the mic and put a disk in the computer. The song was a very old song. Rex recognized the song from the several balls and dances that he had attended as part of security. It was a song that all of the couples danced to. Now Rex understood why Aayla had been talking to the DJ. She wanted him to dance to this song with Ahsoka like a couple.

Rex suddenly felt a pair of hand's wrap around his neck. He turned to see it was Ahsoka.

"Come on Rex. You know how to ballroom dance right?" asked Ahsoka.

Rex did not say anything, he just shook his head no.

"Here, put your hands around my waist like this" said Ahsoka as she guided Rex's hand's around her small waist. This made Rex feel very nervous.

"Now you just move like this" said Ahsoka as she started to dance. Rex looked at how Ahsoka was moving and copied her movements.

"There you go, you got it" said Ahsoka.

As Rex continued dancing he started to relax a bit more. He greatly enjoyed the feeling of Ahsoka with her hands around his neck. Being this close to her made him feel more happy then he had ever felt in a very long time. He did not want this feeling to end. He had to do something to ensure that this did not happen.

"Hey Rex are you ok?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah im fine" responded Rex with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Are you sure. You look like you have something on your mind" said Ahsoka.

This made Rex feel very nervous.

"It's….it's nothing" responded Rex.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ahsoka.

Rex knew that if he wanted to make a move now was the time. Without even thinking about what he was doing he leaned down and pressed his lips hard against Ahsoka's, pulling her closer to him. Ahsoka's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. She was very confused at first, but soon she let go of her feelings and gave in to the pleasure of the kiss. She tightened her arms around Rex's neck and kissed him back with great passion. Ahsoka felt Rex's tongue enter her mouth and she responded by moving her tongue over his. Rex moved his hands from around Ahsoka's waist and moved them up her back. He kept one hand rubbing her back while the other was gently rubbing Ahsoka's headtails. The two kept themselves locked together for what seemed to them like an eternity and they would have stayed like that for a long time if they did not have to break apart for air. When the two finally broke apart they were both still holding each other close. Sweat was running down both of their faces and both were breathing heavily. Neither one of them said anything. They were both just staring into each other's eyes as if they were looking at each other for the first time.

"Wow Rex where did that come from?" asked Ahsoka with a bit of a laughing tone.

"There were so many things that I wanted to tell you, but I could not bring myself to tell you" said Rex.

"What have you been wanting to tell me?" asked Ahsoka.

"That I have fallen in love with you" said Rex.

Ahsoka did not say anything after that. She just continued staring at Rex. The silence was killing Rex. Why did she not say something back?

"If you do not feel the same way then I will completely understand. I mean what Jedi would want to be with a clone like me anyw……".

Rex was cut off by Ahsoka's lips crushing against his once again. The kiss did not last as long as the last one had, but he did respond by kissing her back. When they broke a large smile came over Rex's face.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Rex.

"If you think that it means that I have always been in love with you since the first time we met then yes" said the smiling Togruta.

The smile on Rex's face grew even large as he pulled his new lover closer to him. Ahsoka rested her hands on Rex's broad chest and laid her head on his shoulder. Rex gently kissed Ahsoka on her forehead and the two continued dancing. Meanwhile from nearby Aayla Secura watched the new couple dancing thinking to herself that he plan worked. Aayla was so focused on Rex and Ahsoka that she totally forgot about the tall green Nautolan that she was dancing with. She looked up at Kit's face and told him to look at Rex and Ahsoka. The sight also made him smile. Aayla rested her head on Kit's shoulder while he pulled the blue Twi-lek closer to him.

"They remind me of use when we first got together" said Aayla.

"They truly do my love" responded Kit as he pulled his lover into a deep kiss.

**AUTHORS NOTE – Hey everybody I'm back. I decided to take a break for a month to focus on my school work and to think up some new story idea's. My goal is to publish two more stories by the end of the month. Please review. I love to hear from my readers. HOLLA.**


End file.
